Can't anyone stop these tears?
by catgrl106
Summary: Short story with a bit of NarutoxHinata. Naruto has a really bad dream, wakes up feeling worthless, and needs a bit of reasuring from his secret crush. Better than it sounds! I suck at summeries is all.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters, I only own the plot.

Can't anyone stop these tears?

It was a dark night, rain beating down heavily in the background. Inside a small house, a young boy tossed and turned in his bed, crying from nightmares that plagued him nightly. The house was quite with the exception of his sobs, since the boy was alone in the house, and had been all his life.

---------In the dream---------

The boy, Naruto, was running, though he didn't yet know from what. All he knew was the deep fear in his heart, telling him to flee for his life. All of a sudden, he came upon a familiar scene. It was one of the many times he had failed the genin exam. He suddenly found himself sitting on a swing, under the shade of a tree. He could hear the parents of the other children whisper something, which seemed to be about him. He kept seeing the adults glancing warily at him, as though they were afraid of what he might do. He happened to overhear a pair of parents talking.

"_Do you see that boy over there? He's the only one in the class that failed. Do you think it's true what they say?"_

"_Hush, you know were not allowed to talk about that!"_

Then, just as quickly as the scene had come, it left, leaving Naruto with a hollow feeling in his heart. However, the nightmare didn't end there. Instead, it shifted, going to another familiar scene. This one was the one where he had first been told that he had the nine-tailed fox inside of him. He could only watch as he was once again told the horrible things that had managed to make his perfect happy mask break into fragmented pieces, showing the world just how miserable he really was. And, just like then, it broke him, leaving him sobbing on the ground.

The nightmare continued on in this way, shredding Naruto's spirit until he couldn't handle anymore. Then, out of know where, he heard a deep, evil voice cackle at his pain. There was only one voice that sounded as terrible as that, the nine-tailed fox, which had made his life miserable from the day it took his parents away from him.

"_Well Naruto, how do you like feeling your misery for what it is? You can't hide from me in your dreams like you do in your life."_

"Shut up! I don't have to listen to you!" Naruto screamed in sadness and rage, even though he knew he was still asleep.

_"No, you don't have to listen to me, and yet you continue to do so any way. Why? Because you know that I'm right. No one truly cares about you. A few people kindly put up with you, feeling pity for the poor demon boy who no one loves, but no one will ever truly love you," _the fox replied, sharp teeth glinting in the darkness

------Back in reality--------

With that last statement, Naruto was thrown out of his troubled slumber. For a moment, he couldn't remember why he was so upset. Then he remembered his dream. "No one wants me," he muttered to himself, then got up and ran out the door.

He didn't get far, however, before he ran into his secret crush that secretly had a crush on him as well, Hinata. The quiet girl noticed Naruto running past, and saw the tears flying from his eyes. She knew that she had to do something to try to help ease his pain, so she ran after him, yelling his name.

Hearing his name being called, Naruto slowed down, and eventually stopped, allowing Hinata to catch up to him. "Naruto, what's wrong, why are you crying?" Hinata asked quietly, shy as usual.

"Nothing's wrong, I simply realized how worthless and unloved I am," Naruto replied, voice filled with self-loathing. Just then, he felt a pair of arms encircle him.

"That's not true Naruto! I love you enough to make up for every other person in the world, even though there are many others who like you too," Hinata burst out, not even realizing her confession until it was too late.

"Do you really mean that?" Naruto questioned staring her right in her beautiful eyes, hoping to see the truth in them.

"Of course, I would never lie to you!" Hinata announced, hurt that Naruto would even consider that.

"I love you too Hinata, I have for so long." Naruto replied, eyes gleaming with hope and love. Finally, after waiting for so long with his supposed unrequited love, Naruto felt at peace, as he captured Hinata's lips with his own.

Please R&R! Also, if you want me to do other pairings, just ask. I can also do them in humor, rather than angst if you want.


End file.
